1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the general field of fasteners and connectors. In particular, it provides a new and improved way of connecting the end of a line, such as in fishing or hoisting, to a hook-type device for holding material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention can be applied in similar fashion to any environment requiring the connection of a hook-type holding device to the end of a line. Thus, it pertains to the entire range of application of such connectors, from heavy duty hoists to minute fishing hooks.
The common way of securing material to a line for lifting or other purposes is to hang it on a hook at the end of the line. The connection between the hook and the line varies greatly with the application, but it usually involves a system that permits the separation of the hook from the line when necessary for the efficient performance of a given task. When dealing with a hoist, the hook is normally kept in place by a removable bolt that secures the eye of the hook to a pulley attached to the line. Therefore, mechanical labor is required to separate the hook from the pulley.
Similarly, fishing hooks are connected by wire snaps that are attached to the fishing line, either directly or through leaders, and that are inserted through the eye of the hook. These connections are proven and reliable, but have some drawbacks that this invention is addressing.
With reference to fishing hooks and snaps or other attachments, to which the preferred embodiment of this invention is directed, all prior art describes different means for inserting a wire into the eye of the hook and then locking it in place. For example, the 1989 Raymond C. Rumpf & Son Catalog on page 144 shows a so called cross-lok snap consisting of a wire looped and latched at each end to form a double safety pin type of device. One end is used to secure the fish hook through its eye, while the other end is used to connect the assembly to a swivel or similar attachment to the fishing line. The result is a cumbersome and voluminous combination of different pieces, whose only purpose is to fasten the fish hook to the line. The fish bait or lure, which is normally wrapped around and covers only the hook, is thus often overshadowed by the hardware, affecting its intended purpose and effectiveness by distorting its action and appearance in the water. This drawback is particularly significant in fly fishing, where the artificial fly is meant to be the centerpiece and ideally the only visible part of the hook assembly.
Another common fastener is the snap swivel, which combines the safety pin type of device, called safety snap, used to thread and secure the eye of the hook, with a swivel mechanism attached to the line. A variety of such devices is shown on page 144 of the Rumpf catalog referenced above. All of these fasteners are relatively bulky and cause an unrealistic lure or fly behavior. Another problem associated with this type of fastener is the cumbersome and time consuming process of changing hooks. The snap has to be unlatched and worked loose from the eye of the hook, followed by the reverse operation to fasten it to a new hook. This sequence of movements requires dexterity and good vision, attributes that are often not enjoyed by fishermen under the outdoor conditions in which they practice the sport.
In order to simplify and accelerate the process of changing bait hooks, so called snap hooks have been developed. See, for example, the Mustad Fish Hooks Catalog on page 35 and the Orvis 1990 Spring Fishing Catalog on page 33. These snap hooks are shaped like a regular hook with a looped bend to create a narrow gap between the point and the shank. The eye of the snap is tied directly to the line or to a leader. The point of the snap is inserted into the eye of the bait hook, or of the fly or lure, which is snapped and kept in place by the narrow gap in the snap hook.
The snap hook makes it easier for fishermen to change fish hooks, but it does not solve the problem created by the presence of relatively large hardware, whose only purpose is the fastening of the hook to the line. In order to avoid this problem, fishermen often tie the bait hook directly to the line or to a leader which is then secured to the line by some means equivalent to the ones just described. In the former case, the bait hook can only be changed by untying the line and retying it to a new hook, at considerable expense of time and effort. In the latter case, the hook becomes part of the leader itself, as shown on page 43 of Mustad's catalog, so that a change of hook involves a change of leader also, with the corresponding storage complications and additional costs for fishing gear. Moreover, the hardware used to tie the leader is the same as used to tie bait hooks, so that the same awkward maneuvers are necessary when changing leaders.
It is the purpose of this invention to address and solve the problems mentioned above. Accordingly, a new device has been developed that performs the functions of the fasteners described above but is very small relative to the size of the bait hook it secures and is, therefore, virtually invisible when attached to it. In addition, this invention provides a new method of attachment whereby the line can be fastened to the bait hook by a simple motion that does not involve any opening and closing of a latch or equivalent mechanism. Therefore, by virtue of this invention fishermen are able to change hooks, flies and lures very quickly and without any action that requires good dexterity or vision.